Our Love Story
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: Dante and Zhalia. "This love is diffcult but it's real." Review?


**_Requested by Jane Eyre0  
Your welcome! Hope ya'll enjoy.  
_**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes _  
_And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air_

Zhalia Moon fumbled with her red and white flower patterned dress and nervously took a sip of her lemondade. "I cannot believe my own father freakin' forced me to this!" Zhalia said to her friend beside of her. "Well...what's better? Being humilated tomorrow because you didn't come? Or coming here and-"  
"getting humilated because I didn't come," Zhalia interupted through clitched teeth.  
"I'm surprised you didn't blow..." Zhalia stomped through the crowd of dancers, innoring whatever her "bestie" was saying.. "I'm. Am. Leaving. And no one here can stop me," she said even madder than before. She stomped her way through and managed to find the exit door. "Hello," a voice said behind her. "Go. Away." Zhalia started to dig into her purse for an amulet. "I just wanted to ask you to dance," the voice replied. Zhalia spun around in rage, about to release her titan. But she stopped and stared at the amber eyes and auburn hair boy in front of her. 'Whoa," she thought, then shook her head. 'I'm being pathiec. I'm here because dad told me there's rumors a Huntik Foundation opertive is here.'  
"Wanna dance?" The boy asked again, shaking her from her thoughts. "Um...well...I..." Zhalia stammered horribly. "My name is Dante Vale by the way. My date totally ditched me." Hadn't she heard he name before? 'Didn't my father say something about him?'  
Zhalia shook her head and turned around.  
"Hey, aren't you Zhalia Moon? That girl who beat up that senior?" So he heard of her. How sweet. "Yeah. I'm sorry, is there some kind of point to this? Or should I leave before I do the same to you."  
"I'd prefer not to. I'd rather see how excatly you did that. I hear your pretty good in the art of fighting." Again, Zhalia spun around. Expect this time she was (sortta) blushing. "Yeah...I am. Um..." Zhalia didn't know what to do. But she shrugged her shoulders and began to brag. 'Not like he'll want to hear it.' "It was really nothin' the guy is probably a beginner in karate anyway. I mean, his moves were just pathiec. Lame. If he thought he was all big and bad before, try shoving a mirror in his face."  
Dante chuckled and smiled. "I once beat up a guy. Though I didn't excatly leave any bruises. But he was just a softly anyhow. I took him easy."  
"Wanna talk over dance?" Zhalia found herself asking.  
"I'd love to. But I thought you didn't like to dance."  
"I do now."  
Zhalia shrugged her shoulders and stepped onto the dance floor with him.

_See the lights See the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

The two danced and talked almost all night. Zhalia felt as if time was stopping whenever they were together. "Wanna see me do the tango?" Dante asked as a joke. But Zhalia wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on a vent shalf. "Oh no..." she whispered. "Get down!" A voice boomed suddenly over the speakers. Several Organization agents stormed the building. "Dante!" Zhalia threw a gas mask over his mouth and blacked out.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _  
_And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said_

The next day Dante threw pebbles into a small creek a few blocks from his house. "Why had Zhalia brought a gas mask?" He murmured to his self. "Dante Vale I presume" A deep voice behind him said.  
Klaus.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Zhalia's father."  
"Your her father? But your a Organiza-"  
"you'll leave my daughter alone."  
"hey Dante!"  
"Zhalia!" Dante let a smile form on his lips. His eyes beamed with joy of seeing her.  
"Dad,what are you doing here?" Zhalia looked confused.  
"You are not aloud to see this Huntik Foundation agent anymore!" Klaus yelled at her.  
"What?! So he's the opertive I should've took down?!" Zhalia looked shocked. "ME!? So you..." Dante turned around, ready to head back to his house. "So I was just some project for you." "Dante, I didn't know! I...was...I was there to take down a Huntik opertive! I didn't know it was you!" Zhalia tried to reach him, but Klaus held her back. "Oh so I suppose next you'll tell me you didn't cause that-" "I didn't realease that sleeping gas! I wouldn't!" Zhalia tried without any luck to reach him, again. "That's because I installed it. In case you would mess up! Some daughter of mine." Klaus murmured. Zhalia took a step back in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"  
"You knew very well who he was. I told you before I left." He did tell her. But she only half listened.  
"Please dad...I-" "I don't care, you were suppose to defeat him!"  
"Zhalia?" Dante's eyes became saddening. "Dante..." Zhalia said softly. "If you enjoy your precious life, then you'll leave," Klaus commanded.  
"Dad! I-"  
"I'll leave," Dante said saddly and left.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
_Escape this town for a little while_

Zhalia sighed quietly as she stepped around, in barefeet, over plants and sharp stones. "Why did I come here!" Her voice echoed.  
Her only answer was the howl of a wolf far off in the distance. The cold wind blew her hair and sent a shiver up her spine. "Need a warm coat?" A voice said behind her. It was none other than Dante.  
"I thought you hated me."  
"I can't hate a person. I can only give them a second chance."  
Dante jumped down from a tall oak tree with ease and handed her his coat. "Here...you need it."  
"But won't you get cold?" Dante smiled a smile that melt her cold heart. "You know, you danced really well. For a Organization spy."  
"Dante?" Zhalia whispered.  
"Yes," Dante whispered back.  
"Shut up," Zhalia replied before she kissed him, unaware of the hidden figure behind a bush.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _  
_You'll be the prince and _  
_I'll be the princess _  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"I never knew my own daughter would go behind my back." Zhalia and Dante jumped at the sound of his voice. "D...d...d...dad?! But I thought...but I thought you were busy in your workshop." Zhalia was immediantly pushed away from Dante and thrown to the ground. "I expected better than this missy! I took you from that school and away from your pathiec friends to teach you a lesson. You will learn." Dante stood there, not knowing what to do. "Leave her alone!" He shouted finally. Klaus took out his amulet and called apon a titan. "I'd rather defeat you!"

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _  
_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said_

"Please dad! No!" She begged her father not to hurt him. "I'm sorry Zhalia,but you will learn!" Zhalia watched the fight take place. It was obvious who could win. Klaus. He was much stronger. Much powerful. Dante never stood a chance.  
"Zhalia...just leave,you and I can't be..."  
she never heard the rest.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _  
_You'll be the prince and _  
_I'll be the princess _  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh_

Zhalia ran off in tears. She stopped at some dark alley and cried. "Zhalia...Zhalia?" His voice said behind her. She never listened.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading_

1 week pasted, no sign of him. Zhalia would always go to that small garden and wait for him.  
2 weeks,nothing. Zhalia still went,but waited less.  
3 weeks,Dante still hadn't showed up. Zhalia quit going.  
1 year,Dante's smile and laughter was still in the back of her mind. Slowly fading away.  
Two years,Zhalia clutched a yearbook with his picture in it.  
Three years,Zhalia threw the yearbook in a fireplace...and watched it burn. She fell to her knees in tears,still trying to hold onto him.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head?_

"Zhalia...do you still remember?" Dante asked after Lok and Sophie left to do their part the mission in Italy. "Remember what?" Zhalia said,emotionless. "When we we're younger and Klaus didn't want us to be together,you remember that right?"  
How could she forget. "Dante...I...I'm sorry. I never wanted you hurt. I-"  
"I love you," Dante interupted her. Zhalia stopped,shocked. "You...you still do? After I-"  
"Zhalia,I couldn't forget about you. I tried to find you. But I was to afraid of your dad."  
"Oh Dante," Zhalia whispered.  
"I need to ask you something very important," Dante replied and took a step back.

_I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know_

Dante got down on one knee and pulled out a vevle black box.  
"Zhalia Moon,we've known each other for a long time. We defeated your father together and took down the Professor together. And now,I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me?"

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say..._

"Yes. I will marry you Dante," Zhalia replied. Tears of joy formed in her eyes.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

* * *

**_I own nothing as usual! (Sucks!)  
Still taking r_****_equest for the following couples:  
Dante AND Zhalia  
Lok AND Sophie  
Dellix AND Lane  
Oh and btw:shcool keeps me busy,so I may reply to your reviews late.  
4everFasterthanlightspeed _**


End file.
